Hari
Hari (ハリィ, Haryi) is a prophet in Legend of Legaia. He resides in the ancient yet eternal city of Octam where he sleeps while his spirit is in the dream world. He wakes up periodically to spread the words of Rem. Appearance The three bodies of Hari are thousands of years old, yet they look like newborn babies. Each body of Hari is bald, save for a small patch of hair on top. Each body has a unique eye color as well. Hari of the Past's eyes are periwinkle, Hari of the Present's eyes are green while Hari of the Future's eyes are red. Before they could return to sleep, their eye color changes to brown. When they nurtured the Great Genesis Tree, their spirit forms are seen and wears a robe in a different color which is same as the color of their eyes. Personality Though Hari takes the shape of infants they are very wise and very strict. Hari will only speak when he wakes from years of dreaming and when he does wake he will only speak to a chosen few. Because Hari communicates the words of Rem he is very matter of fact. Despite his serious demeanor, Hari has saved many lives from the evil Mist. He is very devoted to his mission and even gave his very spirit to save the home of the Ra-Seru for a short while. Though it remains a mystery why he did not warn his followers in the Palace of Meditation that an earthquake would arrive and swallow them up. Story Early Life Hari was famous worldwide, not only for being a prophet of Rem (Tieg), but also for his ability to interpret the dreams of others. Hari was said to reside in a world between the dream world and the human world while sleeping and none were allowed to approach him during his sleep for fear that his spirit would remain trapped outside his body. Strangely, Hari's consciouness embodies three babies that represent the Past, Present and Future. ''Legend of Legaia'' Hari visits the heroes in a dream in the Ancient Water Cave. Within the dream the Ra-Seru heroes find themselves in the ancient city of Octam and after realizing that their dream is somehow different from an ordinary dream they hear Hari's voice telling them to find him in Octam. After meeting the priestess Sashia in Vidna the Ra-Seru heroes travel to Octam. Recognizing that this was where their dream was located they look around and find the Rem Shrine under Octam's main building. After reading the four Books of Prophecy, as they were instructed by Sashia, they find the passageway to the elevator underground leading to the caverns under Octam. They run into a theif named Cara who tells them she gave the Star Pearl to Zalan. After returning to Jeremi and receiving the Star Pearl, they use it on the pedestal in the Gate of Shadows and take the vortex to a path that leads them to Octam (Underground). Once there they speak with the mayor who is informed by a frantic guard that Hari has awoken. They travel to Hari's residence and learn that he wishes to speak with the Ra-Seru heroes. Vahn, Noa and Gala learn about the past, present and future from the three forms of Hari and learn that they must head into the Fire Path to destroy the Mist's henchman who is causing the earthquakes in Octam (Underground). After speaking to the three forms of Hari, the pillar holding up Hari's shrine begins to tremble. Those in the residence flee to another pillar, including the Ra-Seru heroes. A nun and a priestess remain with Hari while the pillar collapses, killing them all. While everyone is grieving three orbs float into the air and Hari speaks to the Ra-Seru heroes, informing them that he knew the pillar was going to collapse and kill them. He reminds them that they have been ordered to destroy the henchman undergound and tells them that they will meet again in a very unlikely place. Once the Ra-Seru heroes return from the Fire Path, three memorials have been constructed near where Hari's house used to be. Hari re-appears in Noaru Valley in order to save the Seru-kai from being destroyed. Though Hari nurtures the life of the Great Genesis Tree, his power is not enough to save the Seru-kai for good, as the Great Genesis Tree is fated to die. However, his nurturing of the Great Genesis Tree allows the Ra-Seru heroes to return to Legaia and take on Juggernaut. Hari of the Past Hari of the Past is differentiated from the other faces of Hari by his baby blue blanket and periwinkle eyes. He reveals to the Ra-Seru heroes the existence of the Seru-kai and that the Seru were no gift from God, but a product of an accident that allowed them to enter the human world. He gives warning that at the heart of the Mist is a demon that is neither human nor Seru. Before he sleeps, his eye color changes to light brown. In his spirit form, his robe is white and periwinkle. Hari of the Present Hari of the Present is differentiated from the other faces of Hari by his green blanket and green eyes. He tells the Ra-Seru heroes that the henchmen of the Mist are planning to destroy the entire world completely and tenaciously pursuing the ones who have barely survived throughout the years - raising an army to finish the job. Hari of the Present orders them to enter the Fire Path where a henchman of the Mist is causing the earthquakes plaguing Octam. Before he sleeps, his eye color changes to hazel. In his spirit form, his robe is green. Hari of the Future Hari of the Future is differentiated from the other faces of Hari by his red blanket and red eyes. He foresees the Mist in the future, though does not know the specifics of what will happen. However, he does know that Vahn will face a tragedy that will test him in every way possible and that Noa will find her parents in Conkram, though she will be disturbed by what she sees. Regarding Gala, Hari tells him that in Songi, his alter ego, he will find a nightmare awaiting. Reminding them that tragedy and salvation are two sides of the same coin and that they may cause the nightmares to happen, the flow of time will fulfill their hopes. Before he sleeps, his eye color changed to brown. In his spirit form, his robe is red. Trivia *Hari will give the very last of his power to Vahn, Noa and Gala and enable them to level up their Ra-Seru to the highest levels and use them as summon spells. In order to receive Hari's gift the Ra-Seru heroes must have all of their arts beforehand and speak to the Genesis Trees of Mt. Rikuroa, East Voz Forest and Sol. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia